ObiWan VS the Cold
by ExpressoChick10
Summary: Obi-Wan has a cold...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these people…really I might talk to them every now and then but I don't own any of them…Oh yeah anything like **//this// **is telepathy said…THX for reading

(Also just to note….I am taking all sorts of medicine right now so if this gets really stupid or confusing or just weird…it's all the medicines fault not to worry I just have cold….and though….Obi-Wan should too) Oh, Yeah I found my older brother and his friends playing a RPG and I thought the maps looked a little too much like…Germany for anyone's safety…so it's a big inside joke that they are plan on taking over Germany. (now you will understand some of this…only some)

Obi-Wan and the cold… 

It was late in the morning…and Obi-Wan hadn't gotten up yet…

Qui-Gon: Obi-Wan are you okay?

Obi-Wan: *blows nose* Bo baster I bink I bave a bold….*cough*

Qui-Gon: Do you want me to fix you some tea?

Obi-Wan: BO I bean bo bhank you I bhink I'm betting better already *cough*

Qui-Gon: No I don't think my tea will work …how about some "thera flu"? I think that's storong enough.

Qui-Gon then headed off to get is sick padawan some "thara flu"…

Obi-Wan: _"Thara flu?" Why that why not the tea…stupid cold…I sound like a stupid little kid who cant talk…What am I going to tell Bant…we were going to study…crap...now I have to do that report all by self…maybe I can use this to my advantage… (He thought)_

Qui-Gon: Here you go

He then set a tray on Obi-Wan's lap…there in the center of the tray sat the most vile thing ever to go into Obi-Wan's mouth…."Thara flu" it kind of tastes like bantha poo…warm with lemon…EWWWWWWWWW nasty vile                                                                                                     thing…Warm….*shudders*

Obi-Wan: beally baster I'm bine…blease bon't make be drink bhis…I bean please… bnything…bot bhis 

Qui-Gon: nonsense a healthy padawan is better then a sick **//or dead//**

Obi-Wan then took a sip...then made a face that obviously said how much he liked it….

****a Hour later****

Qui-Gon: only one more sip…come on…

Obi-Wan then drank the last of that vile drink…he shuddered then feel asleep….

Qui-Gon: Good night Padawan…sleep tight…

Qui-Gon then tucked his padawan in and left the room to a council meeting…

****Ten minutes later****

Obi-Wan woke up and discovered his master had left and went to the refresher and poured out the "Thara flu" that he had hid in his other glass when Qui-Gon wasn't looking…Then he ventured over to the cabinet to find something that would make him better with out killing him…He found something with out a homemade label that read "Qui-Gon's cure anything pills"…

Obi-Wan: Well I don't want to drink "thara flu" again…One wouldn't hurt…right?

He then popped a pill out of the container and looked at it…

Obi-Wan: it looks safe…

He then popped the pill in his mouth…. It worked he felt tons better And he could talk like a normal human being…then the room started spinning and when he looked out the window he saw something…that's where everything went down hill…Well for Qui-Gon any whey…Well he got the sudden urge to start his plans…

***A Hour Later***

Qui-Gon came back and was expecting to find his padawan sleeping…to his surprise his padawan was working on his report…

Qui-Gon: feeling better padawan?

Obi-Wan: Uhuh

Qui-Gon: I told you…"Thara Flu" works…you don't even sound stuffed up anymore…It wasn't soo bad now was it?

Obi-Wan: Uhuh

Qui-Gon: What are you writing?

Obi-Wan: Stuff

Qui-Gon: What kinda "Stuff"?

Obi-Wan: I can't tell you

Qui-Gon: Why not?

Obi-Wan: Cuz they'll hear….

Qui-Gon: Who are they?

Obi-Wan: They…the spy's…in the trash cans...the one's who want to find out…my secrets

Qui-Gon then gave him a weird look and felt is fore head…

Qui-Gon: just as I suspected…your running a fever...I'll go call the healers 

Obi-Wan: NONONONO don't do that please…

Qui-Gon: I won't call the healers if you tell me what the heck your writing

Obi-Wan: I can't ……

Qui-Gon: fine

*****A Hour Later*****

Healer: It seems he took some serous drugs…he's allergic…that's why he was hallucinating…but the worst's over…for now…

Qui-Gon: sorry he tried to stick you with that needle…He thought you were a "Spy"

Healer: It's okay…but what kind of medicine did you give him?

Qui-Gon: I gave him some "Thara Flu" and then I left to go to a council meeting….

Healer: What kind of medicines do you have lying around the house?

Qui-Gon: Ummm…Crap I think I know what he did but…I can't tell you..

Healer: Why? Do you think I'm a spy?

Qui-Gon: Don't worry about him he'll be okay in a day or two…/**/I hope//**

Qui-Gon then went in to go see his sick padawan..

Obi-Wan: Master…Why are you here?

Qui-Gon: Why do you think I'm here?

Obi-Wan: I'm going to be in trouble again aren't I?

Qui-Gon: Lets not talk about that now **// did you go into my medicine cabinet?//**

Obi-Wan: **//Maybe//**

Qui-Gon: **// did you take anything labeled "Qui-Gon's Cure anything pills?**//

Obi-Wan: **//yes…I only took one...sorry…Ummm what exactly was it?// **

Qui-Gon: **//Never mind "What" it is…Why did you take I though you drank "thara flu" That should have worked…**

Obi-Wan: **//I kind of put most of it in a glass of water I had by my bed when you weren't looking//**

Qui-Gon: **//Padawan…what am I going to do with you? The healer says you have to stay here overnight so they can watch to see if the fever gets worse…An when it goes away you can go back home//**

Obi-Wan: what about you?

Qui-Gon: I have work to do…I'll check on you in the morning…goodnight padawan…

Obi-Wan: Master what about the spy's?

Qui-Gon: Never mind them…wait…here 

Qui-Gon then handed Obi-Wan some thing that resembled a water gun…

Qui-Gon: If you see one shot it with this and it'll go away

Obi-Wan: Thank you master

While Obi-Wan took the gun thing Qui-Gon quickly took away his lightsabor...he didn't want his padawan to chop up the healers…no mater how funny that would be….

****The next night*****

Obi-Wan: sorry master I didn't know….

Qui-Gon: GO to bed…you've had enough punishment…Goodnight

Obi-Wan: goodnight…master

Qui-Gon then thought about what Obi-Wan was writing…he looked over at the table…maps…they looked a little to much like courascant for anyone's safety he quickly tore them up and went back to the medicine cabinet and took the bottle of pills and threw them out the window…after tearing off the label….

**** out side***

Yoda was meditating and noticed a bottle rolled to his feet…

Yoda: Headache I have…painrelivers I need…look like painreliver they do…

He then popped one in his mouth…but that's another story…

-Tina

4/2/02


End file.
